


Here, flowers.

by 9liseraph6



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 07:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9liseraph6/pseuds/9liseraph6
Summary: AU - in which Negan's victims were not only Glenn and Abraham but Rick as well. Jesus and Daryl share a little moment.





	Here, flowers.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a short little scene that I had in my head for a while and needed to share somewhere, a scene I need for season 9 and that first came up while I was watching season 7 again a couple weeks ago when Jesus changes Glenn and Abraham's flowers on their graves.

Daryl sees Jesus puts fresh flowers on Rick's grave.  
Jesus looks up and spots Daryl looking.  
He waves at him and smiles kindly.  
Daryl goes to him.

Daryl : I was wondering who changed the flowers.

Jesus : You don't mind, do you ?

Daryl : No. It's... nice.

Jesus : I take care of that at Hilltop so it was natural for me to do it here, too.

Daryl : You don't have to do that.

Jesus : No, I know. I want to. It's my way of saying thank you to those who gave their lives for our communities. It's the least I can do.

Daryl studies Jesus more closely, as if seeing him for the first time.

Jesus : I know you and Rick were like brothers. I'm sorry.

Daryl : Thanks.

They lock eyes for a moment, before Jesus breaks eye contact, visibly disturbed.

Jesus : I guess I'll see you around.

Daryl nods.  
Jesus pats Daryl's shoulder and leaves.  
Daryl watches Jesus go for a moment, deep in thought, then looks back at Rick's grave and the flowers.

All night his thoughts will keep going back to this moment, to his lost friends, to Rick, to Paul Rovia.


End file.
